La Luna como testigo
by agh14
Summary: no tengo mucho que decir solo feliz dia a todos los Pokeshippers y que espero disfruten el FIC


**HOLA, no tengo mucho que decir sólo que este es el segundo fic que hice para festejar el dia del Pokeshipping y mi cumpleaños como escritor, espero les guste y los dejó con este humilde Fic que decidí llamar:**

**"La luna como testigo"**

Ciudad Celeste una de las ciudades más conocidas de todo Kanto no solo por su hermoso paisaje, ni por las obras que se realizan en el gimnasio de la ciudad, aunque algo tiene que ver con esto último ya que la actriz principal de estas obras es nada más y nada menos que la hermosa líder de gimnasio conocida tanto por su belleza cómo por su rudeza, valentía, fuerte carácter e increíble capacidad para el entrenamiento pokemon. una joven pelirroja que abandonó su viaje para cumplir su cargo como líder de gimnasio, aunque es cierto que era uno de sus sueños pero el problema no era haber abandonado su viaje, el problema tenía nombre y apellido: Ash Ketchum y aunque nunca lo admitiria en público ella lo amaba y eso era lo que más le dolía no poder estar con su primer y único amor...

La joven entrenadora estaba algo melancolica en el trampolín de la piscina del gimnasio recordando a su amigo mientras miraba la piscina, según le habia dicho Tracey en una de sus visitas el había terminado de recolectar las medallas de gimnasio en Kalos la región donde se encontraba -Ojalá logres cumplir tú sueño Ash- dijo la entrenadora mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras después de todo el dia siguiente era el dia que menos le gustaba, El del aseo, luego de bajar las escaleras se dirigió hacia su habitación -De seguro ya ni me recuerda- dijo la entrenadora seguido de un suspiro antes de entrar en su cuarto para intentar dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Azu azu riiiil -decía el pokemon de tipo Hada mientras saltaba en la cama-

Buen dia Azurill -dijo la entrenadora con una sonrisa-

Azu? -dijo preocupado el pokemon bebé al momento de dejar de saltar y colocar su cola en la frente de la entrenadora, después de todo la líder solía despertarse como un robot e ir al baño y luego de unos cuántos minutos salía con su humor habitual-

Tan sólo creo que hoy será un gran dia -dijo Misty sin dejar de sonreir mientras se dirigía al baño antes de que su dia de aseo comienze.

Luego de salir del baño desayuno como era habitual y luego se dirigió directo hacia los estanques donde le daría el alimento a sus pokemon. luego de eso se dirigió a la piscina donde el verdadero trabajo comenzaría, lo primero que debia hacer era limpiar la misma, mientras caminaba hacia la piscina pudo escuchar voces, lo extraño es que se encontraba sola en el gimnasio, comenzó a apresurar el pasó pero cuando llegó a la piscina pudo observar a un chico de tez bronceada, apenas más alto que ella, cabello corto y alborotado que era cubierto por una gorra y tambien pudo observar a un roedor amarillo que se encontraba ensima de su hombro.

Pikapi -se escuchó de pronto y el roedor salió corriendo hacia la líder de gimnasio para luego saltar a sus brazos-

Pikachu, cuanto tiempo -dijo la muchacha acariciando al roedor-

Y a mi no me saludas -dijo de pronto el joven acercándose a Misty-

Rápidamente la líder soltó al roedor y se avalanzo sobre el entrenador abrazandolo, el entrenador al comienzo se puso un poco tenso ya que en muy pocas ocaciones habían estado tan cerca, pero rápidamente se tranquiliso y correspondió al abrazo, luego de unos segundos se separaron ligeramente sonrojados.

Pensé que estabas en Kalos -dijo Misty rompiendo el silencio-

Sí quieres puedo irme -dijo Ash en tono de burla-

No, no es eso -decía la líder negando con sus manos- sólo que me sorprendió verte aquí -concluyó sonriendole-

Es que como faltan algunas semanas para la liga Kalos decidí venir para Kanto y como hace tiempo que no nos vemos vine a invitarte al cine- dijo con una sonrisa el entrenador-

Perdón Ash, pero no puedo, hoy es el dia del aseo y como veras estoy sola -dijo cabizbaja la líder-

Eso no es problema -comenzó a decir el entrenador a lo que Misty lo miro confusa-con Pikachu podemos ayudarte, verdad amigo -dijo Ash mirando al roedor-

Pi Pika Pi Pikachu Pi -secundo animado el roedor-

Harían eso por mi -dijo Misty feliz y algo sorprendida-

Oye!, está bien que hace mucho no nos vemos pero me conoces -dijo algo molestó Ash-

Tienes razón -dijo la líder con una sonrisa melancolica al momento de recordar momentos en los que el entrenador ofrecía su ayuda sin importar las consecuencias- ven acompañame, que te mostrare lo que debemos hacer -dijo la joven tomandolo del brazo para guiarlo-

Al llegar a la cocina Misty comenzó a buscar algo en los cajones del lugar

¡EUREKA! -Grito de pronto sorprendiendo a Ash y a Pikachu-toma -dijo entregandole un pequeño cuaderno -ven Azurril, esto será divertido -dijo la pelirroja tomando al pequeño pokemon en sus brazos-

Ash mientras tanto abrió el cuaderno y comenzó a leer todas las cosas que la líder debía hacer sola, mientras leía el entrenador comenzó a sentirse culpable, después de todo siempre pensó que ser líder de gimnasio sólo era sentarse a esperar retadores.

Lo siento -dijo al momento de cerrar el cuarderno-

¿Por que?, acaso te arrepientes -Pregunto confusa la líder-

No, no es eso, es que Siempre pensé que ser líder era sencillo que sólo era esperar a que lleguen retadores -decia el entrenador cabizbajo-ahora me doy cuenta que me equivocaba, lo siento -se volvió a disculpar el entrenador-

Misty debía aceptar que en el fondo le parecía tierno verlo a Ash tan apenado por algo tan insignificante, pero tambien odiaba ver al joven triste así que debía hacer algo rápido.

Tranquilo Ash no es tú culpa -comenzó a decir con una sonrisa- después de todo tú no sabías -concluyó sin dejar de sonreír a lo que el entrenador sólo asintio con la cabeza- que dices sí empezamos -dijo de pronto arrebatandole el pequeño cuaderno al entrenador y yéndose a la piscina- te dije que sería un buen dia -le susurro la líder al pokemon bebe-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esto no es para ti Ash -gritaba la líder entre risas mientras veía al entrenador salir de la piscina-

Pero oye no fue mi culpa, fue de tú Gyarados -dijo Ash molesto-

Mi Gyarados -dijo señalandose con el dedo y hablando de forma sobreactuada- tú serías capas de hacer algo así -dijo ahora señalando a la serpiente marina a lo que este sólo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa-

Pero míralo está sonriendo y es algo perturbador -dijo Ash ofendiendo al pokemon-

Gyaaaaaaaa -le gruño de pronto molesto-

Bien Gyarados ya es suficiente pide disculpas -dijo Misty poniéndose las manos en la cintura a lo que el pokemon sólo dio vuelta la cabeza-vamos ya te dije muchas veces que no empujes a los invitados a la piscina, ahora discúlpate -tras decir esto el pokemon bufo y hizo un movimiento con la cabeza hacia Ash en señal de disculpa-

Ok, eso fue aún más perturbador, aunque... siempre supe que hasta un Gyarados tendría miedo a tú carácter -dijo Ash en tono de burla-

Creo que se lo merece Azurill, ¿que Dices? -Tras decir esto el pokemon asintio y rápidamente disparo su chorro de agua hacia Ash- ahora estamos a mano -dijo riéndose Misty-

Bien, ahora que sigue -dijo el entrenador algo agotado-

Creo que... -decía la líder mirando el cuaderno- el cine -concluyó con una sonrisa la joven-

¿En serio? -pregunto el entrenador con una sonrisa-

Así es, pero ¿iras así? -Pregunto la líder señalandolo-

No, claro que no, aunque ¿tiene algo de malo como me visto? -Dijo sorprendido Ash por el comentario de su amiga-

No, no es eso -decía Misty mientras negaba con ambas manos- es sólo que estas mojado -se justificó con una sonrisa nerviosa-

Ajam! Bien creo que iré a los vestuarios, tengo la ropa en la mochila -dijo sin creerle mucho a la muchacha-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos minutos después ambos entrenadores se volvieron a encontrar en la piscina Ash llevaba puesto un traje negro con lunares blancos mientras que Misty vestía con un Kimono de color blanco con una flor dorada en la esquina inferior izquierda y detalles del mismo color, al verse ambos entrenadores se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Ash decidió romper el silencio

T.. Te vez bi... Bien -dijo tartamudeando y algo sonrojado el joven lo que sólo hizo que la líder tambien se sonrojara-

Tambien tú -dijo en un susurro Misty pero sin embargo el joven entrenador lo llegó a escuchar sonrojandose aún más-

Que tal sí ya vamos -dijo Ash intentando ocultar su sonrrojo a lo que Misty sólo asintio con la cabeza

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El camino hacia el cine fue normal charlaron sobre sus aventuras entre bromas, risas y peleas minúsculas ambos entrenadores extrañaban eso tras llegar al cine dejaron a los pokemon en una sala especial para ellos y fueron a ver la película cuya proyección estaba planeada para las 19:00, vieron la película y comenzaron a volver hacia el gimnasio

Que buena película -dijo Ash pero Misty sólo asintio con la cabeza debido que la temperatura había bajado mucho y ella sólo tenía el Kimono- toma -dijo de pronto el entrenador cubriendola con su saco-

Pero tú tendrás frío -dijo la líder intentando sacarse el saco-

Tranquila, yo estoy bien -contesto con una sonrisa-

Antes de que los entrenadores pudieran darse cuenta ya estaban en la puerta del gimnasio

La pase bien -dijo de pronto Misty al momento de sacar sus llaves y comenzar a jugar con ellas moviendolas entre sus manos-

Tambien yo -dijo con una sonrisa Ash-

Luego de unos segundos por alguna razón lentamente ambos entrenadores comenzaron a acercar sus rostros hasta fundirse en un beso-

Te amó Misty -dijo el entrenador tras separarse y juntar su frente con la de la entrenadora-

Yo tambien te amo -dijo la líder antes de volver a besar al joven.

Ese fue el momento que marco para siempre la vida de los entrenadores esa confecion de amor en la que los únicos testigos fueron dos pokemon y la luna

**FIN**

**¿Que tal, les gusto? Antes que nada debo decir que la parte en la que llegan al gimnasio y Misty comienza a jugar con las llaves me inspire en la película de Will Smith en la que trabaja uniendo parejas no recuerdo como se llama.**

**Ahora sí lo pronetido es deuda el segundo de los 2 fic espero les guste y feliz dia (y a mi feliz cumple como escritor :D) salu2**


End file.
